Fake Love
by Uchiha Bolt
Summary: harus dijodohkan dengan orang yang baru kau kenal, itu akan sangat menyebalkan bukan? Bad Summary :3


Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto

Fake Love

Pair:SasuSaku & NaruHina

Rated: T+

Genre: Romence, Humor

Warning!: Typo, newbie ide penasaran

Hai Namaku Haruno Sakura aku adalah siswi salah satu SMA ternama di jepang yaitu konoha High School. Aku adalah salahsatu murid terpintar di KHS, bukannya aku sombong tapi itu yang dikatakan oleh teman-temanku. Aku mempunyai dua sahabat. yang pertama adalah Yamanaka Ino dia adalah gadis yang cantik dan sangat cerewet. yah, jadi jangan heran jika dia jadi pujaan banyak cowo di KHS. Dan yang kedua adalah Hyuuga Hinata, dia gadis yang sangat manis lemah lembut dan juga pemalau, dia sangat mencintai lelaki yang sangat bodoh dan juga konyol bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dan aku? Jika kalian bertanya siapa orang yang aku sukai aku tidak tau siapa, aku sudah mempunyai janji dengan seseorang ketika aku masih berumur 5 tahun. Aku telah berjanji dengannya jika kita besar nanti kita akan menikah. Haahaha mungkin terdengar sangat konyol mengingat waktu itu aku masih kecil. tapi sampai sekarang aku masih mengingatnya, walaupun aku tidak yakin jika dia masih mengingatku, yang jelas ketika kami akan berpisah dia memberiku sebuah kenangan yang selalu mengingatkanku padanya. Oke cukup sampai di situ saja perkenalannya inilah kisahku di tahun terakhir di KHS.

Tok tok tok

"Sakura bangun, kau tidak lupa hari ini pelajar siapa?" Tanya lelaki berambut merah yang baru saja mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura. Hari ini adalah hari senin pelajar matematika oleh salah satu guru ter-killer kedua di KHS bernama Anko Mitarashi dan guru ter-killer pertama di KHS tidak perlu ditanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Morino Ibiki yag memiliki wajah Seperti sebuah film manusia Hijau yang benama HULK, entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa menjadi guru di KHS! oke lupakan itu, kita kembali ke cerita.

Entah berapakali Sasori mengetuk pintu adiknya tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban Dari Sakura

"Enggghh"

Sakura hanya menggeliat seakan-akan ada seribu magnet yang menarik matanya agar tetap tertutup.

"Haaahhh, dasar anak itu" Reamaja berambut merah A.K.A Haruno Sasori kakak dari Haruno Sakura, dia adalah alarm Ketiga Sakura jika jam wekker dan ibunya Haruno Mebuki masih tidak bisa membangunkan Sakura maka Sasori akan beraksi. sudah banyak cara yang Sasori Lakukan agar bisa membangun adik tersayangnya itu, dari yang normal sampai yang abnormal pernah dilakukan Sasori. Dari meneteskan air kewajah Sakura sampai membopongnya lalu menceburkan Sakura ke bak mandi pernah dilakukannya, sungguh kakak yang sangat baik bukan? Seperti sekarang Sasori masih mikirkan ide jail untuk membangunkan adik tersayangnya itu.

Ting!

"Muheheheh" senyuman misterius keluar dari mulut sexy Sasori, walaupun Sasori terkenal sebagai lelaki yang cool dan jarang berbicara tapi semuanya berubah 180 derajat jika sedang menjahili Sakura.

Cklek

Sasori membuka pintu kamar Sakura secara perlahan.

Dia sedikit melirik kebelakan untuk memastikan agar ibunya tidak melihat aksi jahilnya kali ini,

"Aman" gumam Sasori, perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar Sakura, Sakura yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya tidak terganggu sedikitpun. Sasori tersenyum tulus ketika dia melihat wajah polos adiknya yang sedang tertidur pulas, namun senyuman seribu watt yang bisa membuat wanita pingsan di tempat itu berubah menjadi seringai menyeramkan layaknya seekor 7 manusia harimau yang melihat mangsanya. Sasori lalu mengambil buku yang berada dibawah meja belajar Sakura secara perlahan dia mebakar buku itu dan mendekatkannya ke hidung Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura yang mencium bau asap dia mulai mebuka perlahan kedua matanya

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Are? Asap?"

5 detik

"HHUAAAAAAAA! AYAAAHHH, IBUUUU KEBAKARAAAAAANNN!" secepat kilat dan dengan kesadaran yang masih 30% Sakura lari ke lantai bawah meninggalkan Sasori yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal -_-

.

.

Suasana di ruang sarapan pagi ini hanya sepi tidak ada perbincangan di meja makan, hanya terdengar suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring saja, Sakura yang masih ngambek karna menjadi korban kejahilan kakaknya masih cemberut dan tidak mau bicara, sedangkan Sasori berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah konyol Sakura."Bisakah kau membangunkan orang dengan cara yang normal, kakak!" Ucap Sakura dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'kakak' dan sukses membuat Sasori hampir tersedak roti yang sedang dia makan.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu dengan cara normal bodoh, kau saja yang tidur seperti kebo" bela Sasori tak mau kalah,

Baru saja Sakura akan membalasnya tapi Haruno Kizashi Ayah dari dua saudara itu segera melerai mereka agar terjadi pertengahan konyol yang selalu terjadi pada kedua anaknya itu.

"Sudah sudah lanjutkan sarapan kalian" ucap Kizahi.

Sakura hanya mendelik pada Sasori lalu melanjutkan sarapannya, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang kenyataan dia melihat tiga seringai menyeramkan saat matanya tak sengaja melirik orang tua dan juga kakaknya

"Kalian tidak merencanakan sesuatu'kan?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba Dan sukses membuat tiga Haruno itu tersedak.

"T-tentu saja tidak Saku-chan" ucap Sasori kegapalap. Sakura mendelik pada Sasori, dia paling tidak suka jika dipanggil 'Saku-chan' "Jangan memaanggilku dengan nama itu! " Sasori hanya nyengir lalu memberikan tanda 'peace'

"Ya sudah, aku berangkat dulu" ucapnya, perlahan Sakura bangkit dari kursi lalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Kau tidak ingin di antar oleh kakakamu?" Tanya Mebuki

"Aku berangkat dengan Ino" teriak Sakura dari luar

"Ya sudah.."

"haaaahhh hampir saja" Sasori menghela nafas lega

"Apa 'dia' sudah datang?" Tanya Kizashi.

"Itachi tidak mungkin bohong Ayah, apalagi soal itu" jawab Sasori di susul dengan Seringai menyeramkan kedua orang tuanya "Muhehehehe"

Sedangkan Sakura yang masih berada di depan rumah merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' batinnya

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu Ino Akhirnya gadis cantik beramut pirang itu datang.

"Ohayou Jidat Bandara" ucap Ino dengan senyum mengejek.

"Ohayou" jawabnya singkat, mood nya sedang buruk sekarang, dia sedang malas meladeni sahabatnya ini.

"Aree? Kau kenapa?" Ino sedikit kebingungan melihat wajah manyun sahabatnya, tidak biasanya Sakura seperti ini.

setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnys Sakura dan Ino sudah sampai kesekolah mereka. sekolah sudah cukup ramai pagi ini, sudah banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang di halaman sekolah, apa lagi siwa kelas 3-2 sudah dipastikan tidak akan ada yang berani terlambat, kecuali jika mereka yang mempunyai jiwa greget, karna sudah dipastikan siswa kelas 3-2 yang terlambat akan mendapatkan hadiah dari Anko-sensei yang terkenal kejam.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan melewati lorong sekolah Mereka tak memperdulikan tatapan kagum dari para lelaki yang melihat mereka, itu sudah biasa bagi Sakura, Ino dan Hinata. mereka bertiga di juluki Princess of KHS, jadi jangan heran jika banyak yang mengagumi mereka bertiga, setelah berjalan kurang lebih tiga menit mereka akhirnya sampai di kelas 3-2 di sana sudah menunggu sahabatnya yaitu Hinata.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan Ino-chan" ucap Hinata menyapa kedua sahabatnya

"Ohayou Hinata-sama jawab Ino dengan sedikit senyuman jahil, dan sukses membuat Hinata kegalapan.t

"Ja-jangan memanggilku seperti itu Ino-chan" ucap Hinata pelan, melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah karna menahan malu mebuat Ino semakin ingin menjahilinya.

"Hey Naru-hmppp" belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya tangan Hinata terlebih dahulu membungkam mulut cerewet Ino. Naruto yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kearah Ino

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Naruto yang sedang berebut keripik kentang dengan Kiba yang di ambil dari tas milik Choiji "Ti-ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata, Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan aksi rebutan keripik kentang hasil curiannya dengan Kiba, "a-aku akan mentraktirmu nanti" bisik Hinata pelan dan sukses membuat Ino nyering kuda lalu mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Ino yang sering menjahili Hinata.

Tidak lama kemudia Anko-sensei datang dengan beberapa buku ditangannya, dan sukses membuat kelas yang seperti pasar berubah menjadi hening layaknya kuburan.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak"

"Selamat pagi sensei" dan setelah itu Anko-sensei tersenyum manis, tapi bagi siswa dikelas itu senyuman Anko-sensei layaknya iblis yang menyeramkan.

"Kumpulkan Tugas yang kemarin Sensei berikan" ucapnya, bagi sebagian siswa yang mengerjan tugas mungkin hanya bersikap biasa-biasa saja, tapi tidak dengan bocah berambut pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Wajahnya pucat pasi diikuti dengan keringat dingin di wajahnya 'sialan aku lupa mengerjakan tugas dari nenek sihir ini' batinnya menjerit, berdoalah Naruto agar kau bisa bertemu hari esok.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"HA'I" jawab Naruto spontan

"Kau tidak lupa mengerjakan tugasnya...kan" ucapan Anko-Sensei sukses membuat Naruto merinding

"Ten-tentu saja t-tidak sensei, buku tugasku ada di Kiba ya Kiba sensei" ucap Naruto menunjuk Kiba, Kita yang merasakan firasat buruk lalu melotot pada Naruto "Hei! Bukannya kau tidak mengerja-Hmpp" ucapannya terhenti karna Naruto sudah menyumpal mmulut Kiba dengan kaos kaki milik Shino dan sukses membuat Kiba tepar 'kiba sialan' utuknya "A-ahahaha a-aku lupa membawanya Sensei" ucap Naruto tangannya menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

'Tuhan selamatkan hambamu yang tampan ini tuhan' batinnya berdoa.

Anko-sensei tersenyum manis lalu berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Lupa...ya?"

Glek

Naruto meneguk ludah

'Tamatlah riwayatku' batinnya pasrah.

Tok tok tok

Semua pandangan menuju pada pintu tepat berdirinya lelaki berpakaian rapi berambut perak dan juga masker di mulutnya

"Yooo" sapan orang itu

"Ohayou Kakashi-Sensei"

"Ohayou Anak-anak. Aku harap tidak ada yang terkena kecupan kasih sayang dari Anko-sensi" ucapnya lalu tersenyum manis kearah Naruto.

'Sensei sialan!' rutuk Naruto

"Bisa bicara sebentar Anko?" Tanya Kakashi

Anko menyengrit heran lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang bernafas lega.

setelah beberapa saat berbicara dengan Kakashi, Anko kembali masuk dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya.

"Anak-anak Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" Mata Anko kembali pada Naruto" jadi hukumannya nanti saja ya Na-Ru-To-Kun" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katannya. Suasana gaduhpun terdengar di kelas itu, pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai memasuki kepala para siswa di kelas 3-2.

"DIAM!" Teriak Anko dan berhasil membuat seluruh siswa kembali tenang.

"Silahkan masuk Uchiha-San"

Deg!

Sakura yang mendengar Nama itu lalu bersidekap.

'U-uchiha?'

Dan tak lama remaja berwajah tampan berkulit putih dan jangan lupakan potongan rambut yang mungkin bisa dibilang seperti pantat ayam memasuki kelas.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Uchiha Sasuke"

Deg deg!

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna ingatannya kembali kemasa lalu saat dia masih berumur lima tahun.

'Hei kenapa kau menangis?'

'Namamu siapa?'

'Aku Uchiha Sas-'

"Haruno Sakura!" Lamunannya terhenti ketika suara Anko menyadarkannya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini? Tidak ada kursi yang kosong lagi" tanya orang bernama Uchiha Sasuke Itu.

Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Mata itu, wajah itu dan Rambut pantat ayam itu.

"-San, Haruno-san?"

"Ah! Maaf, aku sedang tidak enak badan" jawab Sakura kelabakan.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya! Silahkan"

'Apa orang ini adalah dia? Tapi kenapa? Jika memang dia lelaki yang dulu berjanji padaku kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku?' Batinnya bertanya-tanya

Pluk sebuah kertas mendarat di jidat lebarnya dan hampir membuatnya terjungkal.

"HA'I SENSEI!" Teriaknya

.

.

.

Seluruh mata tertuju padanya.

"Aku tidak memanggimu, Sakura"

"Ah gomen sensei" ucap sakura menunduk malu.

Ino memandang Sakura heran "kau baik-baik saja?" Bisik Ino.

Sakura mengangguk cepat.

'Tidak, tidak, tidak. Dia tidak mengenaliku' batin sakura masih bertanya-tanya.

TBC

HOREEEEEEEE SELESAI JUGAA ヽ('▽｀)/ MOHON KRITIK DAN SARANNYA YA(^_^)

Revieeeewwwwww


End file.
